From the vehicle technology transmissions which comprise one input shaft and one output shaft are known. In addition, it is possible to provide a countershaft in the main transmission which actuates a power take off. It is also possible to rear mount a range change group on the main transmission. But in the already known transmission, the ratio steps for the power take off (PTO) are disadvantageously limited.
German Publication No. DE 199 22 116 A1 has disclosed also a two-countershaft transmission. The two-countershaft transmission makes it possible to reduce a torque for the power take off without at the same time disturbing the load compensation of a gear wheel between the two countershafts so that a PTO operation no longer depends on the engaged gear and the centering of the constant can be eliminated. This is specifically obtained by the power take off shaft used being driven by a power take off wheel, via a main shaft wheel, the radial force between the power take off wheel and the main shaft wheel being absorbed by a plate mounted on the power take off shaft and on the main shaft wheel.
The problem on which the invention is based is to propose a transmission of the above mentioned kind in which the ratio step possible for the power take off are increased.